gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Билл Шифр/Галерея
Заставка Гравити Фолз Обычная версия Opening book.png Opening Bill Cipher Wheel.png Opening after image.png Версия Странногеддона Opening bill as stan.jpg Opening destroyed town.jpg Opening bill sign.jpg Opening bill as vampire bat.png Opening do not trust.jpg Opening at all cost.jpg Opening bill card 1.jpg Opening bill card 3.jpg Opening bill card 4.jpg Opening created by bill cipher.png Opening JUDYLWB IDOOV.png Opening ripped bill wheel.png Opening new bill after image.jpg 1 сезон Перед появлением в «Мозгоскрёбах» S1e1 eye.png S1e1 Stan entering the front door.png s1e1 secret door.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 attic confronting sherlock.png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 Bill cameo.png S1e5 wendy hang 3.png S1e8 -12 dollar bill.png S1e9 waddles runs away.png S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e11 gideon ice cream.png S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1e13 front of shack.png S1e13 awarded with star stickers.png S1e17 main door.png S1e16 candy has tools to torture dipper.png S1e16 rom coms.png Пленники разума S1e19 It's inside 2....png S1e19 Bill's creature page.png S1e19 back of the negative 12 dollar bill.png S1e19 Gideon before Bill comes.png S1e19 Bill portal without eye.png S1e19 Bill portal.png S1e19 Black and white Bill.png S1e19 Bill with arms down.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things2.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things3.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things4.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things5.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things6.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things7.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things8.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things9.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things10.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things11.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things12.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things13.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things14.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things15.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things16.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things17.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things18.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things19.png S1e19 Bill with arms up.png S1e19 Look what I can do.png S1e19 A gross gift.png S1e19 bill thinking.png S1e19 Tv fuzz Bill.png S1e19 stan pines....png S1e19 Stan's full tattoo.png S1e19 Bill's back up close.png S1e19 holy heck its bill.png S1e19 The deal with Bill.png S1e19 bill flame done deal.png S1e19 bill snap.png S1e19 bill pose.png S1e19 Holy looking Bill.png S1e19 All dark Bill.png S1e19 Bill page.png S1e19 The human mind.png S1e19 Bill before entering Stan.png S1e19 The gang meets Bill.png S1e19 Mabel going to tackle Bill.png S1e19 Tick tock....png S1e19 Bill gun.png S1e19 Bill floating.png S1e19 Bill before using powers.png S1e19 Bill star power.png S1e19 Hotshot Bill.png S1e19 Looking at Stan from above.png S1e19 The Soos imposter.png S1e19 Double Soos.png S1e19 Bill has the combination.png S1e19 this is funny how dumb you are.png S1e19 Mabel talking to Bill.png S1e19 Bill's mode of communication.png S1e19 the fury of Bill.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 1.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 2.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 3.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 4.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 5.png S1e19 Bill eye symbol 6.png S1e19 Big Stan head.png S1e19 Giant bill fury.png S1e19 Mabel skin goof.png S1e19 Ultar Bill finishing this for good.png S1e19 Bill gets a taste of his own medicine.png S1e19 Bill's laser gun attack.png S1e19 hit by laser.png S1e19 Bill without his hat.png S1e19 a dark day is coming.png S1e19 Bill is watching.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Stan going in the room.png S1e20 Bill credits.png Мини-эпизоды Конфетный монстр Short1 Bill cameo.jpg Прячущийся Short6 Soos holding camara.jpg 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 mystery board 2.png S2e1 mystery board.png S2e1 Trembley in the Background full.png Носочная опера S2e4 bill following dip and mabel.png S2e4 moon eye.png S2e4 bill starts to assemble.png S2e4 bill assemble.png S2e4 bill light.png S2e4 bill solidifies.png S2e4 ta da bill.png S2e4 Bill is back.png S2e4 hat off.png S2e4 bill upside down.png S2e4 eye on you.png S2e4 screaming head.png S2e4 this is a kids show.png S2e4 faustian bargain offer.png S2e4 air quotes.png S2e4 change your mind.png S2e4 jackpot.png S2e4 the laptop is mine.png S2e4 in 3 seconds.png S2e4 bill reappears again.png S2e4 bill with cane.png S2e4 wants a puppet.png S2e4 universe.png S2e4 recap 1.png S2e4 recap 2.png S2e4 recap 3.png S2e4 hand offer.png S2e4 its a deal.png S2e4 red eye.png S2e4 soul rip.png S2e4 bill's new body.png S2e4 laptop destroyed.png S2e4 bill at mirror.png S2e4 been so long.png S2e4 checking it out.png S2e4 see you downstairs.png S2e4 going down.png S2e4 bill cola.png S2e4 big gulp.png S2e4 forks.png S2e4 sure thing sis.png S2e4 basically a ghost.png S2e4 through soos.png S2e4 bill in car.png S2e4 car window.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 by the by.png S2e4 bill asks grenda.png S2e4 journal 3 cake.png S2e4 bipper saves mabel.png S2e4 rope slipping.png S2e4 bipper angry.png S2e4 handing over 3.png S2e4 dipper would.png S2e4 wedding crashers.png S2e4 scuffle.png S2e4 journal to the face.png S2e4 bipper fog.png S2e4 bipper no weakness.png S2e4 bipper on top.png S2e4 knows dippers weaknesses.png S2e4 tickle.png S2e4 body spasms.png S2e4 what are these.png S2e4 start chase.png S2e4 chase on stage.png S2e4 body failing.png S2e4 weak knees.png S2e4 bill out.png S2e4 dipper sees opening.png S2e4 bill in puppet.png S2e4 pyro.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 forboding.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 bill banner.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 dipper and book 2.jpg|Его имя написано на кассовом аппарате. Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 bill wheel.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 - bill in wheat.png S2e15 - Bill flashes in.png S2e15 - ford and bill silhouete.png S2e15 - Bills here.png S2e15 - Well.png S2e15 - Bill blue clones.png S2e15 - Three Bills.png S2e15 - wellwellwell.png S2e15 - five bills.png S2e15 - seven bills.png S2e15 - sight for sore eye.png S2e15 - bill trying to be cute.png S2e15 - what do you want.png S2e15 - hair ruffle.png S2e15 - nose flick.png S2e15 - blue bills.png S2e15 - shadow above.png S2e15 - getting ready.png S2e15 - blue flame rift.png S2e15 - bill contained rift.png S2e15 - when you slip up.png S2e15 -shattered rift.png S2e15 - open rift.png S2e15 - things change.png S2e15 - ford reflection in eye.png S2e15 - Bill floats away.png S2e15 - Bills evil laugh.png S2e15 nightmare realm.png S2e15 - do you recognize symbol.png S2e15 cipher file page 1 and 2.png S2e15 cipher file page 2 and 3.png S2e15 How bill gets in minds code.png S2e15 bill on tv.jpg S2e15 just let me in to your mind Stanford.jpg S2e15 Call me a friend.png S2e15 the deal is made.jpg S2e15 Ford possessed.png S2e15 bill close up.jpg S2e15 god like bill.jpg S2e15 Bill Cipher shrine.png S2e15 Trust no one.png S2e15 Bill painting close up.jpg S2e15 so they were eyes.jpg S2e15 Hiya smart guy.png S2e15 playing interdimensional chess.png S2e15 Voluntary possession.png S2e15 infinity is always better.jpg S2e15 A little help from a friend.png S2e15 Betrayal.png S2e15 I'll shut it down.jpg S2e15 cute even.jpg S2e15 book 3.jpg S2e15 hidding instrutions.jpg S2e15 end of our world.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 1.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 2.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 3.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 4.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 5.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 6.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 7.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 8.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 9.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 10.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 11.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 12.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 13.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 14.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 15.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 16.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 17.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 18.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 19.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 20.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 21.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 22.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 23.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 24.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 25.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 26.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 27 restart image full old man mugucket.jpg S2e15 ending cryptogram.png Придорожный аттракцион S2e16 bill cameo.jpg|Он находится на левой стороне в деревянном заборе Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 dipper in bed.jpg|On a sheet of paper S2e17 blendin camouflage.png S2e17 He's here to help.png S2e17 Blendin&Mabel.png S2e17 Returning the favor.png S2e17 Time Bubbles.png S2e17 Forever Summer.png S2e17 I need this .png S2e17 That's it.png S2e17 Needing it.png S2e17 blendin face.jpg S2e17 Here, have it.png S2e17 Oops.png S2e17 Smashed.png S2e17 Guess Who.png S2e17 Surprise.png S2e17 Snap.png S2e17 Done with him.png S2e17 Leaving Blendin.png S2e17 At last.png S2e17 Prophecy.png S2e17 The end of all things.png S2e17bill.png S2e17 Bill rift growing.png S2e17 Bill's World.png S2e17 Bill,Ford,Dipper.png S2e17 BillNRealm.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 Finally.png S2e18 Starting to change.png S2e18 blue bill.png S2e18 Dark Bill.png S2e18 Gray Bill.png S2e18 Flesh Bill.png S2e18 Metal Bill.png S2e18 Bill's new form.jpg S2e18 Bill Shine.png S2e18 Bill Flash.png S2e18 Bill Shine Rift.png S2e18 watching back.png S2e18 listen to Bill.png S2e18 Bill trapped.png S2e18 trapped in my own decaying dimension.png S2e18 new lord and master.png S2e18 destroying the statue.png S2e18 introducing Bill's friends.png S2e18 Xanthar lands.png S2e18 our town.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 a great offer but.png S2e18 running from Bill.png S2e18 Bill zaps.png S2e18 redecorating.png S2e18 castle rising.png S2e18 Bill Bubbles.png S2e18 neverending party.png S2e18 Bill supreme.png S2e18 bill and the crew.jpg S2e18 scoop of bill.jpg S2e18 Ford missed.png S2e18 gross.jpg S2e18 good old six fingers.jpg S2e18 ford lifted up.jpg S2e18 playing around.jpg S2e18 face to face.jpg S2e18 ridelle.jpg S2e18 Fordscratcher.png S2e18 ominus bill.jpg S2e18 bill vs pine tree.jpg S2e18 Blacklight Bill page.png S2e18 come on kid.jpg S2e18 blocking.jpg S2e18 book 1 close up.jpg S2e18 this is what happends to heroes.jpg S2e18 bill burning journals.png S2e18 whale reference.jpg S2e18 hot rod.jpg S2e18 the whole gang.jpg S2e18 bill page.jpg S2e18 party of the demons.jpg S2e18 ugh time baby.jpg S2e18 hot gun bill.jpg S2e18 yeah.jpg S2e18 inside fearamid.jpg S2e18 I got a guy on the case.jpg S2e18 prison bubble.png S2e18 end page.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 Hey everyone.png S2e19 that creature with like...87 different faces.png S2e19 monster with 87 faces.jpg S2e19 touchy subject.png S2e19 It's been fun.png S2e19 stacking humans.png S2e19 Throne.png S2e19 lazy susan wakes.png S2e19 go back.png S2e19 joining the others.png S2e19 just the beginning.png S2e19 time to take our chaos worldwide.png S2e19 getting ready.png S2e19 show the world weirdness.png S2e19 our new dimension.png S2e19 getting use to taking over.png S2e19 or not.png S2e19 demon ouch.png S2e19 Upset Bill.png S2e19 leaving the Fearamid.png S2e19 a small tap.png S2e19 pretty much stuck.png S2e19 a lot harder.png S2e19 It hurts.png S2e19 walk it off.png S2e19 running away.jpg S2e19 holding use in gravity falls.jpg S2e19 its you ford.jpg S2e19 poor ford.jpg S2e19 journal page 1.jpg S2e19 journal page 2.jpg S2e19 journal page 3.jpg S2e19 journal page 4.jpg S2e19 journal page 5.jpg S2e19 journal page 6.jpg S2e19 journal page 7.jpg S2e19 journal page 8.jpg S2e19 journal page 9.jpg S2e19 journal page 10.jpg S2e19 journal page 11.jpg S2e19 journal page 12.jpg S2e19 journal page 13.jpg S2e19 journal page 14.jpg S2e19 journal page 15.jpg S2e19 bill funny.jpg S2e19 most diabolical trap i've ever created.png S2e19 file 7.png Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 No Bills Allowed.png S2e20 Bills penthouse.png S2e20 Bills penthouse2.png S2e20 Bill'll meet Ford again.png S2e20 don't know where.png S2e20 don't know when.png S2e20 where am I.png S2e20 At the top.png S2e20 Bill drinks.png S2e20 You need_me.png S2e20 Bill's makeover.png S2e20 controling space.png S2e20 matter.png S2e20 and time.png S2e20 getting back to normal.png S2e20 tight chains.png S2e20 blue eye.png S2e20 evil martini.png S2e20 flat.png S2e20 liberated.png S2e20 Bill's plan.png S2e20 Bill's stuck.png S2e20 just listen.png S2e20 Bill broke it.png S2e20 Bill Earth.png S2e20 Bill has an idea.png S2e20 Bill drawing.png S2e20 attack of the 5000 ft triangle.png S2e20 happy planet.png S2e20 lava filling.png S2e20 Bill flies.png S2e20 Planet Teeth.png S2e20 Planet Pyronica.png S2e20 Planet Xanthar.png S2e20 Planet Tennis.png S2e20 just like us.png S2e20 I need your help.png S2e20 insane.png S2e20 insane ether way.png S2e20 going to Ford's mind.png S2e20 Bill float.png S2e20 Bill's back.png S2e20 Ford Shake.png S2e20 Bill is unamused.png S2e20 chained again.png S2e20 Ford chained.png S2e20 making him talk.png S2e20 Bill punching bag.png S2e20 aggro Wendy.png S2e20 Bill punching tree.png S2e20 Bill eye zap.png S2e20 cheering Bill on.png S2e20 stopping for now.png S2e20 Ford smoking in the PG way.png S2e20 Bill just wants a fist bump.png S2e20 ready to talk now.png S2e20 answer is still no.png S2e20 Ford puppy dog eyes.png S2e20 Ford won't give in.png S2e20 Bill arms crossed.png S2e20 what do you think pals.png S2e20 rumble from outside.png S2e20 minions confused.png S2e20 uh oh Bill face.png S2e20 arms dropped a little.png S2e20 Bill still calm.png S2e20 hat flying off.png S2e20 I just fixed that door.png S2e20 Bill in his throne.png S2e20 The mortals are trying to fight back, adorable.png S2e20 Bill ready to rally.png S2e20 henchmaniacs.png S2e20 listen up demons.png S2e20 you know what to do.png S2e20 Bill thinking face.png S2e20 demons growing.png S2e20 demons eviler forms.png S2e20 Bill watching the fight.png S2e20 one job you guys.png S2e20 Ford lowered.png S2e20 shackles dissipating.png S2e20 bravo kids.png S2e20 that gives Bill an idea.png S2e20 those kids care about you.png S2e20 Bill turn around 1.png S2e20 Bill turn around 2.png S2e20 Bill turn around 3.png S2e20 Bill turn around 4.png S2e20 Bill turn around 5.png S2e20 Bill turn around 6.png S2e20 eye turning red.png S2e20 looming red eye 1.png S2e20 looming red eye 2.png S2e20 Bill in Ford's face.png S2e20 Bill zoom out.png S2e20 Bill knuckle crack 1.png S2e20 Bill knuckle crack 2.png S2e20 hole in the wall.png S2e20 Bill spider limbs.png S2e20 Bill fits perfectly.png S2e20 going to attack the Shacktron.png S2e20 big Bill tiny hat.png S2e20 Shacktron beware.png S2e20 Bill approach Shacktron.png S2e20 Bill approach Shacktron 2.png S2e20 Bill giant fist.png S2e20 Bill massive fist.png S2e20 Bill massive fist 2.png S2e20 fix the bowtie.png S2e20 ready to destroy now.png S2e20 taking care of business.png S2e20 all his might.png S2e20 Bill's angry.png S2e20 still intact.png S2e20 not dead yet.png S2e20 now he's mad.png S2e20 die already.png S2e20 front row seats.png S2e20 here comes the dino.png S2e20 nomnom.png S2e20 ouchy.png S2e20 t-rex pulls eye.png S2e20 bye bye bill eye.png S2e20 that's gonna leave a mark.png S2e20 don't look at me I'm not wearing my eye.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 bill punching shacktron.png S2e20 asking about bill's weakness.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 second cave painting.png S2e20 cave painting top.png S2e20 cave painting closeup.png S2e20 cave painting question mark.png S2e20 cave painting shooting star.png S2e20 cave painting pine tree.png S2e20 cave painting defeating Bill.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 Dipper points to the pentagram.png S2e20 Soos steps into place.png S2e20 Bill vs the Shack.png S2e20 unprotected leg.png S2e20 nice work with the heel.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20billisback.JPG S2e20 you should be scared.png S2e20 bill needs decorations.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 too late for your friends.png S2e20 not too late for them.png S2e20 I see everything.png S2e20 spraypaint in the eye.png S2e20 just regenerated that.png S2e20 trust us.png S2e20 twin power.png S2e20 Bill demon form.png S2e20 demon bill chase1.png S2e20 demon bill chase.png S2e20 Bill has the twins.png S2e20 eenie.png S2e20 meenie.png S2e20 minee.png S2e20 Wait!.png S2e20 I surrender.png S2e20 good choice.png S2e20 still can't get along.png S2e20 silhouettes.png s2e20 it's a deal.png S2e20 deal made.png S2e20 Bill turns to stone.png S2e20 Bill separated.png S2e20 reality in black and white.png S2e20 Bill laughing.png S2e20 Bill excited.png S2e20 Bill in the pupil.png S2e20 Bill in his mind.png S2e20 finally here.png S2e20 only one door.png S2e20 Ford cleared his mind well.png S2e20 not Ford.png S2e20 finger gun.png S2e20 WHAT!.png S2e20 welcome to my mind.png S2e20 Bill realizes the trick.png S2e20 the deal's off.png S2e20 door slam.png S2e20 door on fire.png S2e20 flames spreading.png S2e20 Bill trapped by flames.png S2e20 Stan lounging.png S2e20 memory erase plan.png S2e20 pretty clever.png S2e20 flames lick higher.png S2e20 wasn't using the space.png S2e20 let me out.png S2e20 powers fail.png S2e20 why isn't it working.png S2e20 Bill freaking out.png S2e20 turn around.png S2e20 looming Stan shadow.png S2e20 Bill turned.png S2e20 Bill panics.png S2e20 I'll give you anything.png S2e20 money.png S2e20 fame.png S2e20 riches.png S2e20 your own galaxy.png S2e20 Bill still pleading.png S2e20 Bill still looks normal.png S2e20 normal Bill.png S2e20 squish 1.png S2e20 squish 2.png S2e20 eye extending.png S2e20 bubble eye.png S2e20 bubble eye 2.png S2e20 normal again.png S2e20 sad eye.png S2e20 disjointed static.png S2e20 distorted static.png S2e20 disjointed static 2.png S2e20 sad eye 2.png S2e20 red Bill.png S2e20 red Bill 2.png S2e20 red Bill growing.png S2e20 red Bill growing 2.png S2e20 red Bill huge.png S2e20 red Bill disjointed.png S2e20 red Bill pixelated.png S2e20 red Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 angry Bill.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 1.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 2.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 3.png S2e20 Bill melted.png S2e20 black eye squirming.png S2e20 red Bill bubbling.png S2e20 metallic pyramid.png S2e20 metallic pyramid doubled.png S2e20 metallic pyramid with arms.png S2e20 heads rotating.png S2e20 crumbling 1.png S2e20 crumbling Bill disjointed.png S2e20 crumbling Bill pixelated.png S2e20 crumbling 2.png S2e20 crumbling 3.png S2e20 crumbling 4.png S2e20 pink Bill.png S2e20 pink Bill 2.png S2e20 pink Bill 3.png S2e20 pink Bill 4.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 3.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 4.png S2e20 pink Bill disjointed.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 5.png S2e20 blue Bill.png S2e20 blue Bill disjointed.png S2e20 green Bill pixelated.png S2e20 green Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 orange Bill.png S2e20 orange Bill disjointed.png S2e20 purple Bill.png S2e20 purple Bill pixelated.png S2e20 purple Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 six arms disjointed.png S2e20 six arms.png S2e20 six arms pixelated.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 1.5.png S2e20 six arms 2.png S2e20 six arms disjointed 2.png S2e20 six arms blue disjointed.png S2e20 black Bill pixelated.png S2e20 six arms white eye.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 2.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 3.png S2e20 blue Bill pixelated.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 4.png S2e20 red eye.png S2e20 red eye pixelated.png S2e20 red eye 2.png S2e20 red eye 3.png S2e20 red eye 4.png S2e20 reaching forward.png S2e20 Bill red eye closeup.png S2e20 double Bill.png S2e20 in your face Bill.png S2e20 white shapes.png S2e20 Bill yellow white outline.png S2e20 Bill solid black.png S2e20 Bill pink cracking.png S2e20 Bill blue cracking.png S2e20 Bill orange cracking.png S2e20 white shapes 2.png S2e20 Bill yellow white outline 2.png S2e20 Bill solid black 2.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering.png S2e20 Stan Defeats Bill.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering 3.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering 4.png S2e20 Bill statue.png S2e20 bird on Bill statue.png S2e20 sun rays on statue.png S2e20 Bill smudge.png S2e20 real Bill statue.png S2e20 BillFinaleCutoff.gif Игры Fright Night FN Cryptogram.png Oddity Creator Oddity Creator Shack.png Mystery Shack Mystery Mystery Shack Mystery Bill.png Postcard Creator Postcard Creator Shack and Bill.jpg Postcard creator gift shop to living room.jpg Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge - Bill PSST.png PinesQuest PinesQuest shack.jpg PinesQuest Bill.jpg Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Legend of the Gnome Gemulets journal entry 9.png Разное Промо-и производственные арты Sense of General Foreboding.jpg S1e19 bill model sheet.jpg S1e19 bill in dip dream.jpg S1e19 storyboard7.jpg S1e19 storyboard5.jpg S1e19 storyboard3.jpg S1e19 deleted scene S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 01.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 04.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 05.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 06.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 07.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 08.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 09.jpg S2e4 production art robert ryan cory 10.jpg S2e4 production art 01.jpg S2e10 background 10.png S2e11 Matt Brally early brainstorming image.jpg S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 5.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 6.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 9.png S2e15 terrace ford and bill.png S2e15 terrace bill.png S2e15 terrace nightmare realm.png S2e15 terrace eye.png S2e15 bill copy efx.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 1.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 3.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 8.gif S2e18 Robertryan Cory bill art.jpg S2e18 bill six arm pyramid.png S2e18 fearamid interior background art.png S2e18 production art Blendin's escape rough.png S2e18 production art bud's car dealership.png S2e18 production art bill graffiti.png S2e18 robertryan cory concept art.png|Неиспользованный промо-арт от Робертриана Кори. S2e18 robertryan cory concept art 2.png|Неиспользованный промо-арт от Робертриана Кори. Alex Hirsch Homemade cookies.jpg Gcons2.jpg Анимации 1e19 bill knows lots of things.gif S1e19 Bill 618.gif S1e19 Bill Wheel.gif PinesQuest Bill.gif S2e15 Bill eye.gif Другие скринкапсы Bento Box Bill Cipher1.png Bento Box Bill Cipher6.png Bento Box Bill Cipher5.png Bento Box Bill Cipher4.png Bento Box Bill Cipher3.png Bento Box Bill Cipher2.png Golden Wolf Slot machine.png Golden Wolf Bill Slot.png de:Bill Cipher/Galerie en:Bill Cipher/Gallery es:Bill Clave/Galería Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи существ Категория:Галереи существ 1 сезона Категория:Галереи существ мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи существ 2 сезона Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи повторяющихся существ